gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Sharo Kirima
　 |name-rōmaji = Kirima Syaro |birthday = July 15 |gender = Female |seiyū = Maaya Uchida |debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 1 |debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 3 |blood type = A |height = 151cm |image = Is the Order a Rabbit - 01 03.27.png}} is a main character of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga as well as the anime. She works at the Fleur de Lapin café. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida Bio Appearance Sharo is a short girl with fluffy blonde hair covering her ears and straightened bangs worn with a thin black headband accent by a bow. She has turquoise eyes shaped with an upward point and fair skin. Her work uniform is a black and white maid-style dress with black frilly wrist cuffs, white over-the-knee socks and a frilled headdress with white lop-ear rabbit ears. Her school uniform consists of a black blouse with a white blazer, a white and grey plaid skirt and matching plaid tie. Personality Sharo is a sensitive and bashful girl who has insecurities when it comes to her image. She is easily flustered and worries that her friends think she is a rich and sophisticated lady when in actuality she is a poor girl living in a humble home- but with fancy interests and hobbies. She is kind and somewhat withdrawn, but she can be sarcastic and blunt at times. She is quite jumpy and easily frightened, for example, when her friends tell ghost stories she covers her ears because she doesn't want to hear them, and she also has leporiphobia due to her not being able to walk home from school because a small wild rabbit was standing in her path and feared that it would attack her. Sharo becomes very hyper and playful when under the influence of caffeine. She also admires Rize and has a crush on her, and shows a very respectful side towards her. Chronology Relationships Etymology Kirima Syaro → which means "Kilimanjaro," as in Kilimanjaro coffee. Quotes *''"A delinquent feral rabbit? It'll bite me! I'm scared! I can't get past it!"'' *''"I pay a lot of attention to the teacups I drink fine teas from."'' *''"Rize-senpai, you said you've had trouble sleeping lately, so I recommend lavender!"'' *''"I'm glad we were able to borrow pajamas from Chino-chan, but aren't these too cute? I usually sleep in tracksuits…"'' Trivia *There is some disagreement as to the romanization of her name. Koi, the anime and its promotional materials use "Syaro", but subtitles and the majority of the fans in the west use the romanization "Sharo". *Although Sharo is frightened by rabbits, most of them appear to genuinely like her. *Anko can often be seen trying to hang from her or chase after her when he sees her. *She would also go on to "own" Wild Geese after he took up residence in her home. *The phone Syaro uses is a Kyocera Honey Bee 201K *Syaro is really good at blowdarts because she used to play it a lot when she was younger. *She is very knowledgeable and interested in cups. *She is 151 cm tall. *When she was younger, she often crossed paths with rabbits, while she was learning how to ride a bike, thus she unconsciously learned how to hop with it. Volume 3 Ch. 2 * She's really fond of herbal tea, which is hinted by the facts that she works in a café focused on herbal teas as well as having tried to grow herb in her backyard.Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 2 * In the game Rabi-Ribi, a character named Irisu is styled after her. This was later fully confirmed by the fact that the final DLC is called "Is The Order A DLC??" *It has been hinted throughout the series that something happened to Syaro in the past, that she doesn't want anyone to find out. *In the past she used to drink gymnema sylvestre in order to help her diet.Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 3 * Because of her poverty she unconsciously learned hand gestures etc. in order to "get through life" as she calls it. She also became incredibly skilled at shopping, finding the best sales and being able to push through a crowd for clothing for example. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ama Usa An Category:Fleur de Lapin Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Females